


Higher Love

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Companion to Episode 16, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: What if instead of seeing Julia, Kate goes to a club to forget the guilt of betraying Alice, where she meets someone.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> First Batwoman fic. I'm sad we don't get Batwoman until April 26th so I wrote two Batwoman fics. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

After Kate betrayed Alice, she went to a club in Gotham. Her plan was to get wasted and possibly bring home a girl, trying to forget the feelings of guilt she felt. 

Kate sat at the bar, drinking fast. Next to her was a woman playing on her phone. 

“You should probably slow down there.” Said a voice from next to her. 

Kate looked over and saw the woman next to her putting her phone away and turn to look at Kate. 

“Make me.” Kate snapped. The woman rolled her eyes.

“Name’s Isabelle.” The woman next to her said. 

“I’m Kate.” Kate said.

A song came on in the club and Isabelle’s eyes lit up. 

“I love this song! Would you like to dance, Kate?” Isabelle asked and offered her hand to Kate.

Kate nodded, putting her drink down and taking Isabelle’s hand, allowing Isabelle to lead Kate to the dance floor. 

They danced for a few songs. 

“There, I made you stop drinking.” Isabelle chuckled. Kate narrowed her eyes before surging forward and kissing the other woman. 

It took a second before Isabelle was kissing her back with a furious passion.

When they broke the kiss, Isabelle was pulling Kate over to a wall to lean against. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come home with me, but you’re drunk so instead I will swap numbers with you and we can go get a non-alcoholic drink sometime.” Isabelle said as she held her unlocked phone out to Kate. 

“Yeah, yeah. Totally.” Kate said, breathing ragged from the passionate kiss still. She held her phone out to Isabelle. 

“Good, now let’s get you a cab back to your place.” Isabelle said.

Kate sighed, prompting Isabelle to look at her with an inquisitive face. 

“I don’t exactly want to be alone right now.” Kate said sadly. 

“How about I come over and we talk?” Isabelle asked. Kate nodded. 

“I can call a cab.” Kate said.

“I drove here and haven’t been drinking, I can drive. Just let me tell my friend that I’m leaving. Okay?” Isabelle said and Kate nodded again. 

“I’ll be out here waiting.” Kate said. 

Once the two got to Kate’s apartment, they sat and talked and kissed a few times. They were curled up on Kate’s couch and after a bit, Kate fell asleep. Isabelle pulled a blanket over the two and closed her own eyes. 

Kate woke up to arms wrapped around her, she smiled and snuggled into the body next to her. 

“Morning.” Came a raspy voice. 

“You sound like I feel. You sure you weren’t drinking last night?” Kate asked and groaned at the light coming in from the window.

“I sound like this every morning.” Isabelle said. 

“Tell me where you keep your pain meds and I’ll get you some.” Isabelle added. 

“Here.” Isabelle said and handed Kate the pain meds. 

“You want breakfast? I know a good diner nearby.” Kate asked, not wanting Isabelle to leave. 

“Sure.” Isabelle said. 

The two made their way to the diner where they talked for hours until Luke called Kate saying Batwoman was needed.

“I’m so sorry, it’s a work emergency. I’ll call you!” Kate said as she threw money down on the table, kissed Isabelle on the lips and ran out. 

Isabelle smiled and waved at the retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> Twitter: @bbbwritings  
> Tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com


End file.
